Remy LeBeau
This article is about the character also known as Gambit. For the unproduced film, see Undeveloped X-Men projects#Gambit Remy LeBeau, also known by his codename Gambit, is a mutant who possesses the ability to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy. Playing cards are his weapon of choice. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Gambit was a former prisoner of William Stryker for 2 years, who was dubbed "Gambit" from his guards as he kept beating them in poker. After two years he managed to escape the facility. He was later confronted by Wolverine, who wanted to know where Stryker's base was in order to destroy it. Gambit, mistakenly believing he was an agent of the program sent to recapture him, attacked Logan and blasted him through the wall of the bar with a barrage of kinetically-charged playing cards. Shortly after he interrupted a fight between Wolverine and Sabretooth, inadvertently letting Sabretooth escape and robbing Wolverine of his revenge. After Wolverine defeats him, Gambit sees he is sincere and flies him to Stryker's base. At the conclusion, Gambit briefly returns to his side, and, after Wolverine's memories are lost, tells him his 'name' Logan. He offers to help get Logan and Silver Fox's body off the island, but Logan turns him down, stating he can find his own way. X2: X-Men United LeBeau's name appeared on a list of mutants on Col. Stryker's computer when it was accessed by Mystique. Character traits Remy is a thief and a gambler, but possesses a personal sense of honor, which makes him the most loyal of allies. Powers and Abilities Gambit can charge any object with kinetic energy giving them explosive properties. For example, he prefers using playing cards or a short staff called a bo. He's quite skilled in fighting, using a unique style that combines his acrobatic skills to his explosive powers. Relationships *Wolverine - Ally. *William Stryker - Enemy and Captor. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) Original Timeline: *X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Taylor Kitsch *''X2: X-Men United'' (Name only) New Timeline: * TBA - Channing Tatum Behind the scenes thumb|300px|right *An early leaked script suggested that Gambit would be included in X-Men: The Last Stand as a minor character. Also, an interview with producer Lauren Shuler Donner reveals that Channing Tatum auditioned for the role, before the character being cut, Josh Holloway was offered the role but declined it due to scheduling conflicts on Lost. In an interview with Wizard magazine, former WWE professional wrestler Gregory 'The Hurricane' Helms said that he had planned to read for the part before the change of producers and director. Tatum will now be portraying him in either X-Men: Apocalypse or a Gambit solo film. *Channing Tatum has a desire to feature as Gambit in either his own solo film, and/or X-Men: Apocalypse.Channing Tatum Confirmed to Play Gambit – But in Which X-Men Movie? *Spider-Man actor James Franco auditioned for the role of Gambit. * When Bryan Singer was still slated to direct the third installment of the X-Men film series, the role of Gambit was intended for Keanu Reeves. *Before Taylor Kitsch was cast, his Friday Night Lights co-star Scott Porter auditioned for the part. Trivia *In X2: X-Men United, LeBeau, Remy was seen on a screen among a list of other mutants when Mystique hacks the system of William Stryker for information on different mutants. *In the X2: X-Men United novelization, Gambit is playing with cards in New Orleans when he's hit by Dark Cerebro. While falling to the ground, he accidentally makes the table explode. *In the X-Men: The Last Stand novelization, Gambit appears in the end as a new student of the Xavier Institute. *The movie version of Gambit from X-Men Origins: Wolverine is more similar to his Ultimate counterpart than to the classic one. *In the Brotherhood of Mutants in X-Men: The Last Stand, there's a mutant who is very similar to Gambit, leaving some fans in doubt. Gallery Gambit1-XMOW.png|Gambit welcomes Logan to the table Gambit2-XMOW.png|Gambit's eyes glow with power Gambit3-XMOW.png|Gambit prepares to attack Logan Gambit4-XMOW.png|Gambit disrupts Logan and Victor's fight Gambit5-XMOW.png|Gambit smirks at Logan Gambit6-XMOW.png|Gambit battles Logan Gambit7-XMOW.png|Gambit after just potentially saving Logan's life Gambit8-XMOW.png|Gambit watches as Charles Xavier rescues the escaped mutants Promotion Gambit1-XMOWsf.png Gambit2-XMOWsf.png Gambit4-XMOWsf.png GambitPromo1-XMOW.jpg GambitPromoStill1-XMOW.jpg GambitPromoStill2-XMOW.jpg Image:Gambit2.jpg|In action. File:Wolverine_-_Gambit.jpg|Gambit leaps File:WolverineGambitFight.jpg|Fighting with Wolverine X-Men-le-origini-Wolverine-Character-Poster-4.jpg|Promotional movie poster for X-Men Origins: Wolverine featuring Gambit Gambitpromo.jpg|Promotional Image 8xmwqp.jpg|Promotional Image 121508_gambit.jpg|Gambit weilding his Bo Staff hunk-taylorkitsch_gambit-399x5001.jpg|Promotional Image Gambit_photo.JPG Taylor_kitsch_-_gambit_movie.jpg Remy_Lebaeu.JPG X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-Gambit.jpg References (Earth-616)| }} }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Agility Category:Pilots Category:Three Mile Island prisoners